powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Charged Attacks
The ability to charge up special attacks and powers to increase their effectiveness. Also Called *Attack Augmentation *Empowered Attacks *Powered Attacks Capabilities The user is able to build up power in order to make their standard and special attacks stronger and deal more damage. They can also charge any powers they may have. Applications *Energy Infusion *Ergokinetic Combat *Power Compression *Power Expansion *Power Infusion Variations *Charging Reliability *Momentum Charge Associations *Energy Blast *Enhanced Strength *Gun Protrusion *Megaton Kick *Multi-Charge Capacity *Natural Weaponry *Projectile Enhancement *Robot Arm *Self-Power Augmentation *Special Attacks *Superpower Evolution *Ultimate Technique Limitations *May only be able to charge up a limited amount of energy without harm. *May become more susceptible to damage while charging. *Interruption during charging may result the loss of charged power. *Once the charging process has begun, the user may be unable to halt it until it finishes. *Charged attacks force depends on the user's body condition. Known Users See Also: Charged Attack. Known Objects * Cow Mangler 5000 (Team Fortress 2) * Dispersion Pistol (Unreal series) * LEPEW-13, T-13 Popgun (Unreal II: The Awakening) Gallery File:Ryūmon_Hōzukimaru.png|Ikkaku (Bleach) charging his Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru. ROJ.gif|Alighiero (Dante's Inferno) uses his charged attack on Dante. Danny ghost devastating ray.jpg|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) charges his Ghost Ray into a massive beam. Superman_Super_Heatvision.png|Superman (DC Comics) charges his Heat Vision with enough power to incinerate an entire planet. Dante Gun Charge.gif|Dante (Devil May Cry series) can channel his demonic energy into his guns to fire a shot powerful enough to kill the toughest demons of the Demon World. Goku Super Kamehameha.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) can charge his ki in his standard Kamehameha to fire his Super Kamehameha. 100% Death Ball.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball series) can charge his ki into his Death Ball to increase its already destructive power, creating the 100% Death Ball. Holy Nova.gif|Sting (Fairy Tail) utilizing his White Dragon Slayer Magic to cast Holy Nova which gathers a large amount of light and releases it into a concentrated attack. MM8Shot.jpg|Mega Man (Man Man series) can charge solar energy to increase the power of his shots and attack with a Charge Shot. Mega Man 11 Final Charge Shot.gif|Mega Man (Mega Man 11) can use the Power Gear at full power to fire off his Final Charge Shot. Model X Charge Shot.gif|Users of Model X (Mega Man ZX series) can fire X's Charge Shot. Stun_Arm_Lightning.jpg|By charging his fully upgraded stun arm, Venom Snake (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) can unleash lightning bolts. Reactor_Core_Entrance_HD.jpg|Samus Aran (Metroid series) using her Charge Beam. V0qotzgd copy.png|Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper series) can charge his cane to increase the power of his Jump Attack, Spin Attack, or Push Attack. Ryu Denjin Hadoken.gif|Ryu (Street Fighter series) can charge the Denjin Hadoken in order to increase the amount of hits, damage, and stuns, it will inflict on the opponent. Spin_Dash_Generations.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) charging a Spin Dash. Starfire Charged Starbolt.gif|Starfire (Teen Titans 2003) charging her Starbolt to unleash a more powerful blast. WW Hurricane Spin.gif|Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) can charge his Magic into his sword to charge for his Hurricane Spin. Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) Spirit Gun Mega.png|Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) can charge his Spirit Energy into Spirit Gun to increase its destructive power to fire Spirit Gun Mega. Jago's Ultimate.gif|Jago (Killer Instinct) charges his Endokuken into a massive fireball. Arc_Lightning.jpg|Using Overload Burst, Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS series) charges up his lightning bolts before firing a powerful blast that chains off conductive surfaces. Team Fortress 2 Cow Mangler 5000 Energy Blast.gif|The Cow Mangler 5000 (Team Fortress 2) has a charge up fire option which can cause the weapon to fire energy blasts at the wielder’s foes. Unreal Series Dispersion Pistol Secondary Fire.gif|Apart from recharging on its own, the Dispersion Pistol (Unreal series) can also charge up a much more powerful energy bolt which can deal even more damage to various opponents. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries